Some Things Are Just Meant to Be
by The Awakener Viari
Summary: UPDATED! Ash has his sites set on a new Ledgendary Pokmon. Can he capture it and still tell Misty his true feelings? Will Misty admit hers? (some info in the first two chapters have been changed.)
1. Introduction

Some Things Are Just Meant to Be  
  
Ash- 18  
  
Misty- 18 (a few months older)  
  
"Ash!" Misty sighed, exasperated. "Are we lost again?"  
  
"No way, Misty" Ash replied, struggling to work his way through the heavy brush. "There's a path beyond that big tree." He pointed to a huge oak tree a few hundred yards in front of them surrounded by large bushes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Misty's green-blue eyes were skeptical. "Togepi's getting crank." She rocked the tiny egg Pokemon back and forth to stop its crying.  
  
"Don't worry, Misty" Ash said, taking hold of one of her hands. "Nothing's gonna happen. I promise."  
  
*Why did he take my hand?* Misty thought. *Why would he?*  
  
Ash led Misty through the dense forest and soon came to the tree. Ash dropped Misty's hand and stared at the monstrosity before them. "I'm hungry" he announced.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged. "I'm just hungry," he said. Sighing, Misty plopped down in the grass.  
  
"That's ok," she said. "I'm kinda wiped from that walking. Can we rest for a while?"  
  
"Yea" Ash said. He sat down across from Misty and pulled some sandwiches out of his pack. They each sat there, eating and thinking their own thoughts.  
  
*Misty's Flashback*  
  
It was recess on Misty's first day of kindergarten. Everybody else was involved in games of tag, hopscotch or Simon Says while Misty was alone on the swings.  
  
"Can I sit here?" a voice asked. Misty looked up, but for the life of her, she could never picture the kid's face. She knows he had spiky black hair... and hazel... no, brown eyes. Dark brown eyes.  
  
They played together that day at recess, but the next day, the boy was gone. His mother, the teacher explained, wanted to keep him home to learn. Misty was sad. She'd miss the boy with the chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that looked...almost like...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Misty gasped softly. Was the boy Ash? Was it possible? She stole a glance at Ash, who was lost in thought.  
  
*Ash's Flashback*  
  
After his mom took him out of Viridian City Elementary, Ash stayed home to study. "It's nothing against the public schools" Delia said. "But I'd feel better if you were home schooled."  
  
Home schooling was great! Ash and his mom went all over to many different places and studied the history of each one. Delia was a great teacher, but Ash just couldn't seem to forget about the little girl he played on the swings with. She had long red hair, the color of strawberries. In fact. her hair was almost the same color as.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Misty" Ash said at the same time Misty said "Ash."  
  
Misty giggled nervously and Ash cleared his throat. "You go first," he said.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound..... odd" she said slowly, not looking at him. "But, what school did you go to?"  
  
"I didn't" he replied. "Except..." he trailed off. "Was that you?"  
  
"Viridian City Elementary?" Misty asked excitedly. Ash nodded. "By the swings, right?"  
  
"Wow" Ash said. "Don't you think it's kinda weird that we were in the same kindergarten class?"  
  
"Even if it was only for a day," Misty added. "But, yea, that is weird." She looked at him. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"Maybe..." Ash said thoughtfully. "Maybe it means we're sposed to be together?"  
  
That's chapter one! Hope you like! 


	2. Angel City

"These mean spoken words"  
  
*These mean thoughts*  
  
"Maybe..." Ash said thoughtfully. "Maybe we're meant to be together?"  
  
"But why?" Misty asked, mulling over ash's last statement. She looked at him, her eyes swirling with emotions. "What's so special about us?"  
  
Ash shrugged. *If you only KNEW how I feel about you...* he thought. Aloud, he said "I dunno. Either way, it's kinda weird, dontchya think?"  
  
Misty fell silent again. *We've been together for how long now?* she thought to herself. *Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto. I was there when he competed in all of them. I was there when he caught his Pokemon... and when they left him for better things. Squirtle to go back to the Squirtle Squad. Pidgeot was guarding the wild Pidgies and Pidgottos from the Spearow and Fearow. I was there when Charizard decided to stay in the Charisific Valley to train. I remember how heartbroken Ash was. I loved him through all of it. I still do.* She fought back tears. *But how do I tell him?*  
  
"Hey" Ash's voice made her jump. "You ready to get going?"  
  
Misty nodded and Ash helped her up. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ash was right, there was a path beyond the oak tree. It led right to Angel City.  
  
"I was here once before" Ash said as they approached. "It's a really pretty place."  
  
Misty drew in a breath and stared in awe at the whiteness before them. "Wow."  
  
Angel City seemed to have descended straight from Paradise. Buildings shone like white ivory in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
"It looks even better at night when the moon's up" Ash said, once again taking Misty's hand and leading her down the hill into the city.  
  
"It's beautiful" Misty whispered, hugging Togepi close to her chest.  
  
*Just like you.* Ash thought. Suddenly, a group of people rushed by and they heard someone shouting. "What's that about?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty shrugged. "Let's go find out." They followed the crowd that had gathered in a large circle around someone.  
  
"...It was huge!" he exclaimed. "Like a white Arcanine it looked like! Scared me half dead!"  
  
"Um, excuse me," Misty said to the person next to her. "Do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "Some kinda Pokemon no one's ever seen" she replied. "He's always seein things. Never saw him this worked up about somethin though." She shrugged again and walked away. The crowd dissipated, leaving the man alone.  
  
"Why don't no one believe me?" he yelled. Then he spotted Ash and Misty.  
  
"Hey you!" he shouted at them. He was about twenty, long brown hair and the greenest eyes Misty had ever seen. "You believe me, don't ya?" He walked up to them. "It's called a Diota[1]. It's a legendary Pokemon, the only Elemental Pokemon in existance. Evolves from Dracano, weak puny thing, second only to Magikarp. But when it evolves..." he trailed off. "It becomes more powerful than Mew itself."  
  
"How can I catch one?" Ash asked excitedly. Misty giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You and your Pokemon, Ash" she said. Ash pushed her playfully then turned back to the guy. "So?" he asked. "How do I catch one?"  
  
"You must look to the sky" the man replied, pointing upward. Ash and Misty both looked up.  
  
"Yea, but how do I--" Ash looked around in shock. "Hey, where'd he go?!" The stranger had disappeared. In the dirt at Misty's feet was a small piece of paper. Bending down, she picked it up.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, turning it in her hand. "And why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than we know?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
A/N: Thanks to Anime-Master7 and Atsukai-Nikui for reviewing!  
  
[1] Diota- Pronounced {dee-o-tah} accented on the second syllable. Both Dracano and Diota are property of my brother; I'm using them with permission from him. Please don't take them. Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, Ash, Misty, and other Pokemon characters don't belong to me. Please review! 


	3. The Map Piece

With the thing that Misty picked up safely in her pocket, she and Ash continued through Angel City, looking for both a Pokemon Center and the mysterious stranger they had encountered.  
  
"What was that thing that you picked up, Misty?" Ash asked. Misty pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "I picked it up when that guy disappeared," she said, handing it to him. "It looks like a piece of map or something."  
  
"Hey, there's a Pokemon Center" Ash said, handing it back to her. "We can look at it better there. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it.  
  
*This is getting to be a common occurrence* Misty thought. *Not that I'm complaining.* They got into the Pokemon Center and Ash heard his name being called.  
  
"Is there an Ash Ketchum here?" Nurse Joy's pleasant voice called above the din.  
  
"I'm Ash," he said, walking up to the counter with Misty in tow.  
  
"You have a message from Professor Oak to give him a call."  
  
"Thanks" he said. He walked over to the vidphone and dialed the Professor. "Hey Professor, you wanted me?"  
  
"Why hello Ash!" Professor Oak greeted him. "I have your Pikachu for you."  
  
"Awesome!" Ash replied. "Is he okay?" Pikachu had gotten sick, and none of the Joys knew what to do, so Ash had no choice but to send him back to Pallet town to the Professor.  
  
"He's just fine now. Shall I begin the transport process?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Ash knew Pikachu hated Poke balls, but someone had invented a new type of transporter that could send Pokemon without the Poke balls.  
  
"Thanks Professor!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into his arms. He then ended the connection.  
  
"Pika pi!" the little yellow mouse chirped.  
  
"Pikachu" Ash said, hugging him. "I missed you." He put Pikachu down and knelt to his level. "You came back at the right time, buddy. Do you know anything about a Pokemon called a Diota?"  
  
Pikachu got a thoughtful look on his face then shook his head. "Pika?"  
  
"Supposedly it's a legendary Pokemon" Ash explained. He told Pikachu about how when they got to the city they met the stranger and about the map piece. "Whaddya think, buddy?" he asked.  
  
While they conversed, Misty sat studying the piece of map she found. It was like a photo of the sky, with an odd formation of clouds. Almost like buildings. Was that possible? A city in the clouds?  
  
"Wassup Misty?" Ash said, sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm trying to make something of this map" she replied. If you look here," she pointed. "it almost looks like a building."  
  
"That could just be your imagination." Ash said.  
  
"No, it's not" Misty argued. "Look!" She thrust it into his face. "See?"  
  
"I don't see anything Mist," he said, staring at it. "It's just a bunch of clouds. It's nothing."  
  
"It IS Ash!" Misty insisted. "It looks like a city in the clouds!"  
  
"Mist, I knew you had an overactive imagination, but this is nothing!" Ash practically shouted. "For all we know, it's a little kid's drawing!"  
  
Misty stood up with tears in her eyes. "You're wrong, Ash Ketchum" she whispered. "And I'll prove it." She left Togepi and ran out of the Center.  
  
"Misty!" Ash called behind her. "Pikachu, watch Togepi." He sprinted after her, but when he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. "MISTY!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Well! That's quite a place to leave off. Don't worry, I'm hoping to make next chapter longer. 


	4. In the Clearing

"Misty!" Ash called behind her. "Pikachu, stay and watch Togepi." He sprinted after her, but when he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. "MISTY!!"  
  
Misty ran like hell away from the Pokemon Center. *Ash is wrong* she thought. *And I'll prove it*  
  
She ran blindly through the woods surrounding the city until she came to a clearing. Slowing, she saw the stranger she and Ash encountered when entering Angel City.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come," he said, walking close to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Misty asked, getting lost in his deep green eyes.  
  
"My name is Seth" he replied, smiling. "What name did the angels grant such a beautiful face?"  
  
"Misty" she said softly, a light blush creeping up her neck. Seth took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"The pleasure," he said. "is most definitely all mine."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Meanwhile, Ash ran through the streets of Angel City, calling Misty's name franticly.  
  
"Misty, where are you?!" he shouted, stopping to catch his breath. He leaned against a building. "I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Craning  
his neck to see where he got the ability to fly, he let loose a cry of  
joy.  
  
"Charizard!" he yelled.  
  
The fire/flying type Pokemon growled. The last time Ash had seen Charizard was when it helped him against Clair for the Rising Badge. It was with Charizard's help that Ash won.  
  
"Help me find Misty!" Ash shouted over the winds. Charizard growled again and sped off towards the woods. They saw the clearing from above, and Ash noticed Misty, as well as some other guy he didn't recognize. "There she is!" he yelled, ignoring the twinge of jealousy in his stomach.  
  
They landed with a loud crash that shook the ground just a few feet away from Misty and Seth. Charizard, after Ash jumped off, immediately flew up into some trees, not giving Misty a chance to see him.  
  
"Misty!" Ash cried, hugging her. "Are you alright?" Misty pulled away.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking in his eyes. *He's really worried about me* she realized.  
  
"When you took off like that... I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I was, Ash." Misty said. "But as it turns out, I was right."  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"The city in the clouds" Seth spoke up. "Leriola."  
  
Ash's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Seth" Misty answered. "He was just telling me about the city." A blush crept up her neck as Seth looped an arm around her waist. If Ash was shocked, he did a good job of hiding it. Instead, he shot Seth a death glare.  
  
"The city," Seth began, ignoring Ash's stare. "sits on the clouds. It moves with them, so it's never in one place for too long. But I've been charting its path, and it will be just above this clearing in a matter of hours. I want to get up there."  
  
"Is the city made from the clouds?" Misty asked dreamily.  
  
"Cloud dust." Seth said. "The buildings are such a light blue, they look almost white, and they're dome-shaped."  
  
"What kind of Pokemon do they have up there?" Ash asked.  
  
"They don't know much about Pokemon." Seth answered, pulling Misty closer. "The only two they really know of are Dracano and Diota. And nobody but the gym leader has truly seen a Diota."  
  
"If they don't know about Pokemon, why do they have a gym up there?" Ash asked, still skeptical of the city's existence.  
  
"That I'm not sure about Ash." Seth said. "That's one of the reasons I want to get up there. That, and to study Dracano and hopefully Diota." Seth then noticed Ash's Charizard fly down and land behind Ash. It growled at Seth.  
  
"Your Charizard doesn't seem to like me" Seth observed.  
  
*That's okay, I don't either.* Ash thought, but said nothing.  
  
"When did Charizard come back?" Misty asked, pulling away from Seth.  
  
"He surprised me in Angel City while I was looking for you."  
  
"Where's Togepi?"  
  
"At the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy and Pikachu."  
  
"You left a baby Pokemon alone?" Seth asked. "What kind of trainer are you?"  
  
"Togepi's not alone" Ash said through clenched teeth. "Its perfectly safe with Pikachu."  
  
"Either way, Ash" Misty said. "We should go back." She walked over to Charizard. "Would you give us a ride?" Charizard looked from Misty to Seth to Ash then back to Misty and shook his head no.  
  
"Charizard can only carry two people at a time" Ash said. He smirked at Seth. "Looks like you're walking."  
  
"On the contrary, Ash." Seth replied. "Misty and I can remain here while you zip back to the Pokemon Center."  
  
"No" Ash said flatly. "Misty comes with me." Charizard growled in agreement.  
  
Misty sighed. "Why can't I stay here?" she asked.  
  
"Because Togepi's prolly getting worried." Ash said. *Nice save.* he thought.  
  
"You're right" Misty said, defeated. She turned to Seth.  
  
"I'll wait for you," he said with a smile. "I promise."  
  
Ash grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her towards Charizard. "We'll be back!" she called as they flew off.  
  
"I'm counting on it" Seth said darkly when they were out of site.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hiya people! I'm SO SO SO sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope the chapter was worth it. Please review!! While I'm at it, Pokemon don't belong to me, but Seth does, and Dracano, Diota and Leriola belong to my brother. No stealing! Thanks for reading!! 


	5. The Gathering of Clouds

Ash grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her towards Charizard. "We'll be back!" she called as they flew off.  
  
"I'm counting on it" Seth said darkly when they were out of site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't trust him" Ash said as they rode back. "There's something about him I don't like."  
  
"He just wants to get to the city, Ash" Misty said, her arms around his waist for security. "He said he wants to study Dracano."  
  
"And Diota" Ash added thoughtfully. "I wonder what it looks like."  
  
They landed in front of the Pokemon Center, and Ash recalled his Charizard into its long-empty pokeball.  
  
"Togepriiii" the egg pokemon trilled as it ran to greet its mother when she walked into the door.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty said, picking the pokemon up. "I'm sorry I ran off like that" she whispered.  
  
"Toge" it replied. (Togepi's speech is {like this}.) {It's okay mommy. Ash made you cry, didn't he?} Misty nodded. "But everything's alright now."  
  
They gathered supplies and such before calling out good-byes to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Whaddya say we walk back to the clearing?" Ash asked, in no hurry to getting back to Seth.  
  
"But Leriola'll be over the clearing in a matter of an hour Ash" Misty said. "And besides, Seth will be waiting."  
  
Ash growled softly to himself. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, perched on Ash's shoulder as usual.  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy" Ash replied. "You'll understand." Pikachu's face twisted in confusion, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Very well" Ash said, and released Charizard. "Charizard, can you fly us back to the clearing?" Charizard growled in response, and bent down so Ash and Misty could climb on. When they had done so, Charizard took to the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they landed, Seth wasted no time before setting up what looked like a large balloon.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You said that Charizard can only carry two people at most" Seth replied. "so I figured Misty and myself can ride in the back of the balloon and save your Charizard the strain. Of course," he added "we'd need to tether the balloon to him so you don't lose us."  
  
Pikachu, sizing Seth up, shot small electric bolts out of his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong with your Pokemon?" Seth asked, dodging them and edging closer to Misty.  
  
"Nothing as far as I can see" Ash replied, scratching Pikachu behind the ears. He'd have to remember to give him some extra ketchup tonight.  
  
Suddenly, the sky darkened as a large shadow appeared over the clearing. Misty gasped and darted to Ash, and he put his arms around her. "What's that?" she asked, a tremble to her voice.  
  
"That, my friends," Seth whispered, pointing to the ginormus gathering of clouds. "Is Leriola."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I AM SO SORRY!! I kind of lost track of this one, I've started a new story, an original, which I'm not sure about posting. If you want to read what I have so far, email me ZippityZapper@hotmail.com. Okay, well, till next time! Later. 


End file.
